Sweetest Sacrifice (L xreader)
by SMichaelis1997
Summary: You have been called in by the mysterious L to help with the Kira case. Meeting the man for the first time you find him strange, however over time you grow to love his quirks. As the case continues will you be able to make the ultimate sacrifice, endangering your own life in order to save the man you have come to love? Swearing and possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ Unexpected Request

The shrill ring of my mobile pierced through the darkness of my dreamless sleep. The constant beeping ripping me away from the comfortable warmth, to the cold harsh reality of this world. I groaned, throwing my pillow over my head as I tried to block out the sharp noise. _Seriously, can't a detective get some peace and quiet to sleep._ Obviously not as the phone continued to ring until the voicemail kicked in. I sighed in relief as I laid my head back on the pillow and settled back under the covers. Sleep was about to take me when the phone rung again. I growled at the noise, pulling my hair, _who the hell would be calling me at..._ I quickly glanced up at the clock, the red numbers shining through the darkness of my bed room, _three forty seven in the morning?_

I closed my weary eyes as the phone rung off for the second time. Hopefully who ever it was would get the message that I wasn't going to come to the phone. Jeez, this person would have to be a damn insomniac to not realise that 'normal' people sleep during the night. I sighed and relaxed into my warm nest of bedsheets, snuggling down and nuzzling my pillow. Again before I could get comfortable the phone rang again.

"Oh for heavens sake!" I grunted, throwing the bed sheets of me, pooling onto the floor as I trudged over to the other side of the room. My phone vibrating on the cool glass of my desk. I glanced at the caller ID, Unknown number, _oh if this is a prank caller I am going to be so pissed!_ I declined the call. Wincing as the phone rang again. This was starting to piss me off so I took the phone in my hand and answered the call, placing the cool phone up by my ear.

"Hello, this is Special Agent (F/N) (L/N)," I announced, my voice thick and croaky as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at myself in the mirror, my (H/C) hair fell loosely out of my pony tail, slight bags had appeared under my dull, (E/C) eyes. I looked like shit.

There was a short pause before the other line sprang to life, a crackle came over the phone, as if someone were breathing into the receiver, "(F/N), this is L."

My eyes widened, immediately I was awake. The person at the end of the phone... was L. The world's greatest detective, a man who I had only worked with once in my whole career, even if I hadn't met with him directly. This man was the epitome of great detective skill and it was a pleasure to learn from him as the investigation wore on. The case was quickly solved with L's consultation and my life was then forever changed. I had adopted his way of thinking, making sure to second guess everything deemed suspicious, which in turn allowed me to rise up through the ranks. In ways I owed this man, and would do whatever he would ask of me.

I cleared my throat, rubbing my neck nervously as the man continued, "I require your assistance on a case. I am sure you will be a valuable asset to me."

He needs my help, well this must be bad if he was requiring my assistance, "What case would that be, sir?" I asked, a shiver descending along my spinal cord, my veins feeling like ice. I already knew the answer, after all it was all over the news. The mysterious deaths of criminals in every country around the world. Of course L would be investigating this, how could he not? He was single-handedly the world's best detective, it would be strange if this didn't peak his interest. A crime that seems unsolvable will become solved by one man, and that man happened to be on the end of the line.

"The Kira case. I have booked you a flight to Japan, once there you will meet with my associate who will bring you to a hotel where I am currently staying. There I will give you all the intel I have already gathered," He informed, his tone stern as he gave out his orders.

"Would I be meeting you in person?" I asked, this never happens. L always remains anonymous, the only way he ever communicates with other detectives would be via a conference screen and voice changer, in order to conceal his identity. The fact that he was willing to show his face meant that this investigation was serious.

"Yes, I hope none of this is a problem?"

"No not at all," I murmured, tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder before running to my closet to gather my suitcase, "If you don't mind me asking, why would you pick me sir, surely there are more competent detectives?"

"Yes you would be correct, but none of the others that have presented to me acquired such skill. Also I am not willing at this point to work with complete strangers until I have all the facts," L continued, his tone matter-of-fact.

I sighed gently, dropping my suitcase on the bed and started throwing clothes at it, "What time is the flight?"

"In three hours, Terminal 6, they will be expecting you. Until your arrival, I will bid you goodbye." He didn't wait for my reply as the phone disconnected. I sighed and continued to place my clothes into the suitcase. Once the thing was full, I quickly grabbed my notebook, tucking it into the side pocket before I ran to the bathroom and grabbed any toiletries I would need and scrubbed my teeth and brushed my hair. I quickly threw on a pair of comfortable jeans and a beige shirt, grabbed my keys, passport and badge before running out of the door.

* * *

The flight was long and tiring, but it passed quickly in the comfort of first class on a private jet. The clouds were light up this high in the air, and it seemed that we were chasing the night away as the opal sky changed to a bright blue. I was so relaxed up in the air that I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I was jolted awake as the wheels of the jet touched down in Japan.

I was whisked through the terminal and taken down to the customs before I spotted a man with my name written on a card. He seemed to be an elder man, with a squared off white moustache that hid his lips. His eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, a hat perched on his head. He was dressed all in black, including a black trench coat even though it was quite warm out.

I walked up to the man, wheeling my case up to him and smiled. He glanced down at me and returned my smile with a nod, "Miss (L/N), come with me." I nodded and followed the man out to a black limousine. _Hm... L sure likes to travel in style, private jets and now a limo. He must have a lot of resources at his disposal._ I slid into the cool leather, the elder gentleman taking my suitcase and loading it into the trunk of the car before he climbed into the driver seat and eased into the mid morning traffic.

"I am Watari, L's associate," The elder man introduced, glancing at me through the rear view. I gave the man a tight smile as I nodded, "Nice to meet you Watari."

Watari didn't speak for the rest of the journey as I took in the sights of Japan, my face near enough pressed up to the black-tinted windows. The throngs of people going about their busy lives, bustling through the city. The beautiful bright lights, the jumbotrons mounted up on the buildings, advertising products and even displaying the news. It was beautiful, but it brought a pang of homesickness to my gut. Japan definitely wasn't like London. I turned back and stared in front of me as we pulled up next to a lavish hotel. My nerves were jumbling everywhere, for all I knew, I may be the first person to meet L.

Watari switched off the ignition, getting out of the car and opened my door, "Go straight up to the sixth floor, room 308. I will get your bags," he said in a kind tone. I smiled at the man and proceeded through the revolving doors. The desk clerk smiled at me, waving briefly as I summoned the lift, getting into the car and riding it up to the sixth floor. The doors squeaked open and strolled out into the long corridor. I rolled my eyes and tried to find room 308, walking past several doors, my heels clacking on the laminate flooring. I came to stand in front of the walnut coloured door marked room 308. I took a deep breath and knocked once.

"The door is open," A disembodied male voice called out, his tone monotone. He sounded different, slightly lower than what it was over the phone. I gripped the door handle, my hand trembling slightly as I opened the door and stepped in the room. I didn't lift my eyes as I turned back and shut the door behind me. In a way, I didn't know what to expect, what can you expect from a man who has never revealed his appearance before. I didn't want make any assumptions or have any expectations in case I was sorely disappointed.

I slowly turned and came face to face with L.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~ Detective L

I stared at the man before me, my eyes sweeping over him as I drank in his features. I know I didn't come into the room with any expectations, but even if I had, they would have been blown out of the water. The man who stood before me wore a pair of faded blue jeans that hung from his hips, a baggy white polyester shirt that draped limply around his shoulders. The neck of the shirt hanging lower on his neck, exposing his pale collarbones. His skin very pale, almost a porcelain white and his large owl-like eyes onyx in colour and rather dull looking, as if they were shards of dirty coal. Under his eyes, were heavy dark circles indicating that he clearly doesn't sleep very well, if at all. His mouth held in a tight white line, but I could just about make out the sculpted full lips. His raven hair fell dishevelled around and in his face, grazing his thin shoulders. He was very tall, however you couldn't really tell due to his slouched shoulders, and he was rather thin. He was fairly handsome, needed a sun tan and definitely needed to eat more by the looks of it, but good looking all the same.

I blushed at the direction of my thoughts and turned my eyes to the ground where I could see his pale feet. He lifted one foot and began to rub the back of his calf muscle. A silence settled between us, he was the first to break the silence, his voice monotone, "Hello (F/N), I am L."

I glanced up into his emotionless coal eyes and smiled slightly, "A pleasure to meet you in person, L," I replied, extending my hand out to him. He took my hand weakly in his cool fingers and shook it once before letting his hand retreat back into his pocket. He nodded over to a lavish living area, two pink and red sofas sat opposite each other with a small coffee table in between, along with a sizable chair of the same colour. He lead me through to the seating area and climbed over the arm of the chair, standing on the cushion before sitting. But he didn't sit normally, he just brought his knees up to his chest, resting his hands on top of his knees. His front arching over as he stared at me intently.

"That's a rather strange way to sit, isn't it painful?" I enquired, rubbing my temples, a dull headache forming behind my eyes.

"No not at all. It helps me think. If I were to sit like you, I would lose about forty percent of my ability to function as I do," He explained, his large eyes staring intently at me.

Nodding, I carefully perched on the sofa, just a little way from him and watched as he placed his hand up to his face, pushing his index finger into his mouth and chewing lightly on his skin. Definitely a nervous habit, clearly meeting up in person has driven him out of his comfort zone. I cleared my throat, taking out my phone and placing it on silent before putting it on the table, it would be rude if it were to go off while we were discussing the case. I turned to the man beside me, my eyes assessing him intently, "So I am here to work on the Kira case?"

L glanced at me, his eyes brightening slightly at the mention of the case, "Yes. Unfortunately this case has become far too big for me to solve by myself. So I will be requiring your help. I am already working alongside the Japanese police."

I nodded, twisting my hands in my lap, "Do you have any suspects?" I asked, untying my hair and letting it fall in loose (H/C) waves around my shoulders. I peered up at the man as he stared directly into my eyes, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I have one at the present time. And there is a seven percent chance that he is, in fact, Kira," L murmured, chewing on his finger, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

I shook my head and sighed, "A seven percent chance isn't that much to go on. Can you be more specific in why you think this person may be Kira?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes as I gazed at the man.

L pondered this for a moment before taking his finger out of his mouth and pulled gently at his lower lip, "So far the only known evidence I have managed to gain against him is rather circumstantial. There is no clear way of being sure that he is Kira, however I cannot shake the feeling that Kira is right under my nose," He explained, as Watari entered the room, wheeling in a cart with a tray of tea and various assortments of sweets.

The elder gentleman placed two teacups on the smooth coffee table and poured the coffee into the alabaster cups. The dark liquid sloshing around the rims. Then he placed a small sugar container next to L's cup and a cup of cream before placing a plate of cake on the table.

"Would you like anything to eat, (F/N)?" L asked, turning his attention to the sweets on the tray.

I cast my eyes over the various treats, chocolate cakes, tiramisu, strawberry cheese cake, toffees. I shook my head once and smiled up at Watari, I wasn't in the mood for sweets. The man smiled and retreated, leaving the tray next to L and handing the man a small envelope before taking his leave.

"Sugar?"

I glanced back at the slouched man next to me, he held the sugar container and held it out to me. Taking one sugar cube, I dropped it into my coffee and added cream before tentatively taking a sip, closing my eyes euphorically as the liquid passed through my lips. _Damn this was good coffee_. I placed the cup back onto the saucer and turned back to the man, "Who is this suspect then?"

L's owl-like eyes rested on his own coffee as he began to add his sugar, my eyes widening at the sheer amount of sugar he was placing in his cup. I wrinkled my nose when he stirred and brought the cup to his lips, with more than six sugars, man has to be sickly and disgusting. He held the cup away from his mouth as he turned to me, his voice monotone as he spoke, "The person who I suspect to be Kira is named Light Yagami, he happens to be Chief Yagami's, of the Japanese Police, son."

I nodded my head in understanding, "Well that would make sense. He could easily gain access to his father's access into the system and pull criminal names, but one thing I don't understand, how is Kira killing?" I questioned, turning my (E/C) gaze onto L as he picked up a fork with his index finger and thumb and took a bite of the strawberry cake that was next to him.

"Well that is easy, so far I have managed to deduce that Kira kills only needing a face and a name. However recently there has been a second Kira, who only needs to kill with a face," he explained, his mouth full as he took another bite of cake.

"But that doesn't exactly explain how he is killing. If Light Yagami really is Kira, how can he kill with just a name and a face to go on?" I pondered, stroking my chin thoughtfully. This case was definitely going to pose a challenge.

"How indeed. So far as I am sure you are aware, however Kira is killing, he prefers the method of heart attacks and he can clearly control his victims actions shortly before they die," L paused, chewing as he waved his fork around, his eyes settling on me, "As far as I am concerned, in the realm of probability, this would rank virtually impossible, yet still Kira remains at large and the killings have not stopped."

I stroked my bottom lip thoughtfully, "Would you be apposed to my talking with Light to come to my own conclusion?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the man as I brushed a lock of (H/C) hair behind my ear.

L glanced at me, a small smile on his lips as he licked the frosting from his fork, "Not at all. I would love to have a second opinion. It can only confirm my thoughts or help draw a new conclusion," he said with his mouth full, "You may as well question his 'girlfriend' too, Misa Amane."

I chuckled, placing my hand over my mouth, "Why do you say 'girlfriend'?" I asked, gesturing with my fingers at the status of the girl.

"Because they are not technically going out. Light only agreed to it in order to figure out whether she is the second Kira. So far he's come up with nothing, but I am sure it is just a ploy to deter me from the fact that they are both, in fact, Kira," the raven haired detective explained, his eyes assessing my reaction carefully.

I nodded, "Makes sense," I smiled holding my hand out to him again, "I will help you catch Kira and put him to justice."

L smiled and nodded, shaking my hand with his cool fingers again. The simple touch sending a jolt up my arm, electrifying my nerve endings, the hairs on my nape standing on end. I blushed and turned my face away from him as he relinquished his hold and pushed the envelope into my hands.

"What's this?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side as I opened it up. Inside was a fake drivers licence and a fake shield from MI6. Each had my face on it but not my real name. I glanced up at the man, confused.

"Kira can only kill you if he knows your real name, having an alias will help keep you safe," he explained, his voice laced with an unidentifiable emotion, "And from now on you are to refer to me as Ryuzaki, understood?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki," I smiled, bowing my head as I placed the drivers licence over my original and the shield on my hip.

L jumped to his feet and clambered over the chair, placing his feet into a pair of trainers and walked over to the door. He glanced over his shoulder, his hair partially covering his face, "Are you coming?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking over to him, swiping my phone off the table and standing next to the man, my shoulder bumping his upper arm. He inhaled sharply as he glanced down at me, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. My head only coming up to his shoulders as I glanced up at him.

He snapped out of staring at me and stared at the door instead, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "We are going to meet the rest of the task force."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ~ Interview with the Devil

Ryuzaki lead me through the foyer of the hotel and walked out into the street, shuffling his feet as he walked. His shoulders hunched over as he walked, his ebony hair caressing his slightly flushed cheeks in the cool, light breeze. The sun beating down on us as we rounded the corner to another hotel. I raised an eyebrow at the tall man, he didn't say anything. He just shrugged and continued on in his leisurely pace as he passed the front desk. A short woman with brunette hair smiled up at him and waved him over to the elevator. Ryuzaki didn't take any notice whatsoever, which only soured her mood as she saw me walking along side him. He took one hand out of his pocket and lightly placed his hand on the small of my back as he steered me into the elevator.

We rode the elevator in silence, his hand not leaving the spot on my back, my face flushed with the unprofessional contact. I couldn't tell what was going through Ryuzaki's mind as I glanced up at the dishevelled man. His wide coal eyes focused on a singular spot on the door as the lights flashed above us. We rode up to the seventh floor before we stepped out and walked down the long corridor. I glanced around me, feeling slightly nervous that I would be meeting the man who was suspected to be Kira. We stopped at a door to which Ryuzaki pulled a key card out of the back pocket of his faded blue jeans and inserted it into the door, the light turning green as the door unlocked itself.

The ebony haired man pushed the door open and held it open for me to pass through under his arm. I walked into the lavish hotel room, the living area cleared apart from multiple TV monitors and computers surrounding a couple of chairs. The room was fairly dark, the cream curtains had been removed for blackout blinds and there was a single lamp that gave off a very dim light. Four men stood in the room, all of them moving over to introduce themselves to me.

"Hi! You must be the MI6 agent, I am Matsuda," a tall, black haired man introduced, his smile sweet as he held his hand out to me. I took his extended hand, smiling back at him.

"Aizawa. pleasure to meet you," A second man introduced, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Chief Yagami, I hope your flight was okay," A broad man smiled, running his hand through his greying hair.

"It was fine thank you," I smiled, shaking each man's hand before turning to the last. One hand stuffed into the pockets of his trousers as his calculating eyes trailed over me. His reddish brown hair fell flatly on his head, framing his sweet-looking face. His brown eyes glinting dangerously as he regarded Ryuzaki.

"And this is Light Yagami," Ryuzaki said, his voice monotone as he walked passed all the men and climbed over the arm of the large, overstuffed chair and sat down, kicking his shoes off as he went.

My eyes narrowed shrewdly as I regarded the man before me, no lie he was drop-dead gorgeous but there was something completely off with him. He seemed cold and malicious as he moved forward, holding out his hand. I took his hand carefully in mine, the man's eyes lighting up slightly as my fingers gripped his.

"I am (F/N) (Desired L/N)," I introduced my fake name, hoping no one would hear the slight nervous tone in my voice. Light smirked and released my hand out of his cool grip, something about this man was definitely off. No one acts like this without having a particular reason.

Ryuzaki cleared his throat and turned his head up to face us, "(F/N) would like to talk to Light in private. She is my second opinion into whether Light really is Kira," he explained as Chief Yagami face palmed.

"I thought we had cleared this up a few days ago that Light wasn't Kira?" he grumbled, his eyebrows pulling down over his eyes.

"And we did, however I would like to get a second opinion on whether I was wrong to suspect him. That way we can hurry along and find a new suspect," Ryuzaki replied, his voice adopting the same monotone expression as his face. He just seemed generally bored of the idea. Did he really give up suspecting Light? Or was this a ploy so he could turn the pressure off Light in order for him to make some mistake?

Light turned to Ryuzaki, a smile spreading the width of his thin face, "I would be happy to talk to (F/N) Dad, that way Ryuzaki will finally know that I am not Kira," he said, his voice airing confidence.

Ryuzaki smirked and pointed over to the bedroom, his face tinted with a light blush, "Then I am sure that you will want your privacy," he murmured, placing his finger in his mouth and chewing on the skin surrounding his nail. I felt my face grow hot with a slight blush as his coal gaze turned on to me, "Oh don't worry, you will be perfectly safe. This room has hidden cameras so really nothing goes on without my not being able to hear, you're quite safe."

I released a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding and walked over to the bed room, my heart pounding in my chest as I felt the taller boy follow me. The hair on the nape of my neck standing on end, my whole body on full alert as the man closed the door behind him, leaning against the doorframe. A chill running down my spine as I felt his cool breath on the back of my nape as he stepped closer to me.

I stepped over to the bed and perched on the edge of the mattress, my hands fiddling with a loose thread on my shirt. I raised my eyes to meet his reddish brown ones, his eyes glinting in the low light. His arms crossing over his chest as he crossed his ankles, "So what kind of questions do you have for me, Detective?"

I stroked my lip with my index finger, my (E/C) hues travelling up his body to meet his eyes. There was a glint in his eye and I definitely didn't like the thought of being alone in the room with him, despite the clear fact that Ryuzaki only in the next room. Probably with his ear to the door.

"Why exactly does Ryuzaki suspect you of being Kira?" I asked, pursing my lips as I awaited his answer. I slipped my pumps off and pulled my legs under me, leaning back on my arms as Light seemed to relax a little.

He smiled and exhaled loudly, his hair fluttering lightly around his face from his sigh, "You're very quick to get to the point. Well if I knew exactly why he thought I was Kira then I wouldn't be having this conversation, because I would be proving to him once and for all that I am not Kira. I mean do I look capable of being Kira?" he asked, waving his arms in the air. I could tell that this whole thing was agitating him but I wouldn't withhold from the fact that I had a funny feeling about him.

"Anyone is capable of murder, Light. It just depends on the resolve of those on whether they can control their urges or if they choose to act upon them," I explained, rubbing my temples, "Now why do you think Ryuzaki suspects you?"

Light grimaced, running his hand through his reddish brown hair, a nervous trait, "I think he suspects me because I am linked to the police force, and I am linked to the supposed second Kira, Misa Amane."

"Do you have the same thought process as Kira?" I asked, wanting to be blunt. My eyes calculating as they assessed the man in front of me. His eyes widened slightly, a gleam racing through his glacial eyes, "What do you mean?"

I cleared my throat and fiddled with the hem of my shirt again, "Well if you could, would you go around eradicating criminals in order to make the world a better place?" I questioned, a smirk appearing on my lips as I regarded the man.

"I guess anyone would. Clearing out the criminals in order to have a better world seems like a good way to go, however the way Kira is claiming responsibility for these killings, wouldn't that make him a criminal as well?" he murmured.

 _Hmm... well played. If you are Kira, as Ryuzaki says you are, then you definitely know how to play the game... good thing I can play as well_ , I thought, a smile spreading across my lips as I nodded, "Hmm... that would make for a correct assumption. But lets say that Kira wasn't doing this because he wants to eradicate all criminals, what other reason would he have in order to kill criminals, what are your thoughts?"

Light smiled, pushing off the door and coming to sit beside me, his arms stretching out behind him as he stroked the length of my jaw with his icy cold finger tips, "Why else? It would seem logical that Kira is trying to create a new world so that he can rule it, a world free from crime, pain and suffering. A world where people don't have to be scared when walking down the streets at night. And with the amount of support he has been gaining due to all this, I am sure that you were able to surmise that he has already won over many of the populace," a grin stretching across his face.

I smiled and leaned away from his touch, my eyes falling to my own hands. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small piece of paper fall from his pocket with out him noticing. I thought nothing of it as I cast my eyes back up to him, "Well that is clear that he seems to have a god-like persona. However, I am not sure that a child such as you would have the capability of being such a well thought out criminal. Besides if you were Kira, it would be rather foolish of you to be assisting in your own capture, don't you think?" I murmured, as Light sighed. His smile softening, yet his eyes remained glacial and calculating.

"Yes it would be rather absurd. I am glad that you see that I am not Kira. Maybe Ryuzaki will finally see that way too," He said, sliding off the bed and walking to the door. He paused, turning his head back over to me as he smiled, "I have to say I am glad that we can finally start pursuing the real Kira and finally catch him once and for all," He murmured as he left the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

I sighed and glanced at the piece of paper, picking it up and throwing it in the rubbish bin beside the bed. My body relaxed, as I flomped back down on the bed, my hair fanning out behind me as I heard the door open again. I peaked up through my arm, noticing familiar raven black hair as he came to lay beside me. His hands resting on his stomach as he turned to face me, his coal orbs staring into my own. His features pale apart from a light blush dusting on the apples of his cheeks and the tops of his ears. His lips pursed as if to ask me the question I knew he was dying to hear the answer to.

"I think you are right. I think Light Yagami is Kira, and I will do whatever it takes to help you catch him," I whispered, closing my eyes as the man let out a sigh of relief.

I could hear the smile in his monotone voice as he spoke, "I was ninety eight percent sure you would say that."


End file.
